Di bawah pohon, hari itu
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Obrolan singkat Maehara dan Isogai sebelum Maehara melarikan diri dari cintanya pada Isogai.


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **.**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

 _ **.**_

0o0o0

Maehara memilih satu bangku kosong di belakang pohon paling rindang di area kampusnya. Menunggu seperti ini bukan hal yang baru, belakangan ini justru menjadi kebiasaan setiap kali ia membuat janji temu dengan teman baiknya. Tapi mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir ia akan menunggu di tempat seperti ini.

Tidak seperti Isogai, Maehara sendiri selalu punya waktu luang. Tidak ada kekasih, tidak ada teman main selain Isogai, tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menunggu Isogai punya waktu untuk dirinya. Itu adalah dirinya selama ini.

"Maehara!" Orang yang ditunggu melambai sambil berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

Maehara suka pemandangan itu. Saat Isogai datang ke arahnya, tersenyum padanya, dan menjadikan ia sebagai satu-satunya—walau hanya untuk sesaat.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau meminta bertemu di kampus."

Maehara membiarkan Isogai untuk duduk di sampingnya sebelum ia memberi jawaban. "Hanya sedang ingin saja. Sudah hampir sebulan kita tidak bertemu padahal ada di kampus yang sama, kan?"

Sambil terkekeh garing Isogai membenarkan hal itu. "Belakangan Gakushuu jadi banyak maunya, dikit-dikit minta ditemani, aku sampai kewalahan menyesuaikan jadwal kami."

Ah ya, kalau untuk itu Maehara paham betul. Sejak dulu Maehara sudah paham kalau peran utama yang lain dalam kisah hidup Isogai bukan dirinya. Kehadiran dia sebagai seorang teman baik hanya peran sampingan untuk mengisi kekosongan peran saat Asano Gakushuu tidak ada, atau peran sederhana yang selalu menjadi kuping untuk keluh kesah Isogai sendiri—peran yang bisa saja dilakukan orang lain, tidak harus dirinya.

"Oh iya, kemarin Nagisa mengabariku. Katanya bulan depan dia dan Karma akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan merayakan kembalinya Karma ke Jepang. Kau pasti datang, kan?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Maehara untuk memantapkan jawabannya. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Ada acara lain ... ?" Isogai tertawa ringan sambil menepuk pundaknya. Mempertanyakan nada tanya yang Maehara gunakan untuk jawabnnya barusan. "Kau sendiri akan datang dengan Asano-kun, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Penuh semangat. Jawaban yang Isogai berikan singkat dan menjelaskan kalau tidak ada celah bagi Maehara untuk menjadi peran pengganti Asano barang sesaat. Jawaban yang memaksa Maehara untuk menyerah saja dengan cintanya.

"Nah, Isogai. Kau benar-benar mencintai Asano-kun, ya?"

"Hah, kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan itu?" Ada rona merah samar yang menyertai pertanyaan itu, dan efeknya bagi Maehara benar-benar luar biasa menyakitkan.

"Yah, aku hanya merasa kalau hidup seseorang itu ibarat sebuah kisah dengan dua peran utama, maka peran utama dalam kisahmu adalah Asano-kun dan dirimu sendiri. Iya, kan?"

"Hm, aku rasa begitu. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Wajahnya menjelaskan betul kalau ada yang aneh dalam diri Maehara saat ini. Ya, Maehara sendiri tahu kalau dirinya sudah menjadi aneh karena rasa cintanya pada Isogai. Jatuh cinta pada teman baik saat sang teman sudah memiliki kekasih itu seperti kisah cinta picisan yang ujungnya sudah bisa Maehara tebak, tapi dia tetap membiarkan cinta itu berkembang biak dan membeludak dalam dirinya.

"Dalam kisahku hanya ada aku—ah, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang ingin aku jadikan peran utama dalam kisahku, tapi dalam kisahnya aku tidak bisa menjadi peran itu. Jadi aku menyerah." Sekuat tenaga Maehara menoleh dan tersenyum pada Isogai di sampingnya. Ia ingin terlihat baik-baik saja, karena setidaknya biarpun ia hanya peran sampingan, kalau tiba-tiba pergi tanpa senyum perpisahan pembaca juga akan bermain tebak-tebakan nantinya.

"Aku juga pernah berpikir begini; kalau saja aku boleh, aku ingin mengambil peran utama pada kisah orang lain dan meninggalkan kisahku sendiri ... Tapi nyatanya hal seperti itu mustahil. Setiap orang terikat pada kisahnya masing-masing."

Isogai tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan kesempatan itu Maehara gunakan untuk meraih tangan teman baiknya itu. Mengusapnya sesaat sebalum akhirnya ia jabat.

"Aku akan pergi malam ini. Untuk pertama mungkin aku akan pergi ke Belanda, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku pelajari di sana, dan siapa yang tahukan kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang membiarkan aku bisa menjadi peran utama dalam kisah hidupnya."

Ada selang beberapa detik sebelum Isogai memberikan tanggapannya.

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini padaku. Lalu bagiamana dengan kuliahmu?" Jabat tangnnya berganti dengan pegangan erat dari Isogai. Untuk sesaat seperti ada kehangatan yang masuk ke dalam dadanya, sangat hangat dan hampir membuat Maehara menangis karenanya.

"Aku sudah mengurus semua berkas pindahnya. Setidaknya sampai aku lulus nanti mungkin aku akan tinggal di Belanda."

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?" Ekspresi tidak percaya yang ada di wajah manis milik Isogai tidak pernah mengecewakannya dari dulu. Biasanya Maehara akan menertawakan itu, tapi kali ini Maehara tidak yakin dirinya bisa tertawa seperti biasa. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan untuk tertawa saat ini. Maehara tidak bisa menjamin kalau dirinya bisa menahan air matanya saat tertawa.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri kalau mengurus itu semua butuh waktu yang lama dan aku juga tahu, kalau kau cukup sibuk belakangan ini."

"Tetap saja—"

"Yang terpenting," Maehara memotongnya, "..yang paling penting sekarang aku mengatakannya padamu. Aku toh, tidak pergi tanpa pamit, dan nantinya aku juga akan kembali."

"Kapan?"

"Aku belum tahu kapan, tapi aku pasti kembali nanti."

Maehara ingin memilikinya. Sungguh, apapun akan ia lakukan jika memang bisa memiliki Isogai seutuhnya. Tapi Maehara sendiri yang paling tahu kalau bagi Isogai Yuuma tidak akan ada nama lain selain Asano Gakushuu dalam hatinya. Berjuang mati-matian sekalipun tidak akan mengubah itu. Jadi pergi adalah pilihan yang bisa dia ambil sebelum rasa sakit dalam hatinya memberi efek lain.

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku alamatmu di Belanda nanti, aku dan Gakushuu akan mengunjungimu. Kami—"

"Tidak perlu." Untuk kali kedua, Maehara memotongnya. "Suatu hari nanti, kalau aku sudah memiliki kisah bersama seseorang yang bisa aku banggakan di hadapanmu dan Asano-kun, aku akan menemui kalian. Jadi tenang saja." Kali ini sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Isogai pada tangannya.

Terus mendengarkan kekhawatiran Isogai sebenarnya cukup berbahaya bagi Maehara. Jadi sebelum sikap Isogai membuatnya berubah pikiran, Maehara memilih untuk mengakhiri perannya dalam kisah Isogai saat itu juga.

"Ya sudah, hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku harus kembali dan bersiap-siap."

"Maehara, tunggu dulu." Tangan Isogai yang menahannya lagi langsung ia lepaskan.

"Ah, lihat itu. Sepertinya Asano-kun mencarimu." Isogai mengikuti arah yang Maehara tunjuk dengan gerakan dagunya tadi. Di ujung jalan memasuki area taman Asano sedang melihat sekitar, dan mereka sama-sama tahu kalau yang dicari Asano adalah Isogai. "Sana temui dia."

"Tapi—" Maehara mendorongnya untuk menjauh. Membiarkan dia pergi menemui kekasihnya dan meninggalkan ia berdiam diri sebelum benar-benar mengeluarkan diri dari kisah milik Isogai.

"Selamat tinggal, Isogai."

Dengan begini pembaca kisah Isogai tidak akan bermain tebak-tebakan. Tidak akan ada yang mempertanyakan nasibnya dan mengharapkan _sequel_ kisah dengan Maehara sebagai antagonis baru yang akan merusak kisah Isogai dan Asano. Dan dengan begini Maehara bisa ikut menjadi pembaca dalam kisah itu.

 **.**

0o0o0

 **.**

* * *

 **24/05/2018 09:00**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
